The invention relates to a set of driving gloves. In particular, the invention is a set of driving gloves available in three different lengths for use while driving. The gloves are constructed from a light weight, breathable material to protect the driver""s exposed arm from sun rays.
When driving an automobile or truck, it is common for the driver to rest his or her left arm outside the vehicle""s window. This positioning of the arm leaves the skin exposed to the sun and its harmful ultraviolet rays.
Thus, there exists a need for a driving glove that covers parts of the arm that may be exposed to the sun. Such a glove should be available in a variety of lengths, therefore enabling a driver to choose the appropriate length according to the type of shirt he or she is wearing. Further, the glove should be constructed from a breathable, lightweight material for added comfort while driving.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved set of driving gloves. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved set of driving gloves which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a set of three driving gloves, each having a different length to be worn by a driver. Each glove has a varying length with finger portions cut away to allow for greater flexibility when driving. The set includes a full length glove, a medium length glove, and a short glove.
It is an object of the invention to produce a set of driving gloves that covers portions of the arm above the wrist area. Accordingly, the set includes gloves of different lengths to accommodate the amount of skin exposed on the driver""s arm.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a set of driving gloves that protects the driver""s arm from exposure to harmful ultraviolet rays. Accordingly, each glove is constructed from a breathable material that does not allow penetration of the sun""s rays.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a set of driving gloves that may be chosen to match the clothing of the driver. Accordingly, the gloves are available in a variety of colors, including skin tones.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.